If Only
by Kairii O.C
Summary: A collection of SxS oneshots and scenedrabbles. Romance Me: Sakura teaches Syaoran how to "romance" her.
1. If Only

**Author's Note: **This is my first Tsubasa fanfic, so bear with me. It isn't long, and it isn't all fancy--- just a simple scene. I'm still trying to get used to the fanfic idea. I don't use any honorifics either (except for Mokona--- only excused character). But less talk, more reading!

There are times in your life when you just don't care...

When the world around you seems to move without you...

And when night and day become one.

This is one of those times.

I sat with Sakura by the bay, a warm, brisk breeze whisking her hair across her face. We were in a totally different world now, and it seemed like forever for Kurogane and Fai to return from their "exploration". I was supposed to go with Kurogane, not Fai, me--- but Sakura begged me to stay. She tugged at my jacket, gazing up to me in a way words cannot express. "Please... don't leave me," she murmured, tugging tighter at the end of my coat. "Just please... stay with me just this once." Kurogane frowned, turning to face the door as I tried vainly for him to intervene. "If Sakura wants you to stay, her wish shall be granted, no?" Mokona bounced atop Kurogane's head, squealing. "Mokona agrees with Kuro-pi! Syaoran stays! Syaoran stays!" I looked down to Sakura, and when my eyes met hers I could do nothing but smile. I patted her head gently, pulling her up. "I'll stay," I murmured into her ear. "I'll stay."

Now, we sat quietly with only the moon as our company, who gazed down upon the bay with glittering eyes. Sakura had been silent the whole time, which made me nervous. Was she thinking about something? Was she bored? Was something on my face? When I glanced down to see her, she was resting on my shoulder. "Syaoran, I feel like I know you from somewhere..." she finally whispered, so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear her. A faint smiled played upon my face. "Of course you do, silly," I replied, "I'm sitting here right now."

"I don't mean like that. I mean... In a past life or something... I can barely remember, but---"

I jerked a hand to her mouth. Never again was she to be struck down by Yuko because of her memories...

Of me...

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. I'm here to return your memories, so you can live a happy life..."

_Without me, _I thought.

"But... but why would a complete stranger risk his life running all over time and space just for me?"

Sakura turned to me, and I could tell instantly that her large chestnutt eyes were about to flood with tears. At that moment, I wanted to do it. I wanted to confess my love for her. I wanted to kiss her... I wanted her to be mine, right then and there...

If only...

I smiled, hugging her tightly. "Sakura, we all care about you--- Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, and me. We want you to have all of your memories back--- we want you to be happy." Sakura remained quiet for many moments. "Yeah..." was all she said.

Ever had something you loved taken away, but it was so close you could taste it?

I have.

Sakura is my life... and having her taken away from me made me feel like an empty shell. Like, a body without a soul... She so close, I can feel her heart beating with mine. And yet... and yet I will never reminence with her of past memories...

Our memories.

If only...

If only this would have never happened...

I will make sure whoever did this will have hell to pay.


	2. Moonlight

**A/N: **It's me again! I decided to make If Only a collection of S+S one-shot scenes. This will be the second installment of the collection, called "Moonlight." I don't think that this one is all that great, but I'll let you decide. Well… enjoy!

VVVVVVVVVVV

"_Sitting here, me and you_

_With the stars as our guide_

_I plan to stay with you right here_

For the rest of my life…" 

Soft, classical jazz like music played softly in the background as a sultry seductress murmured a slow, yearnful love song. The mood was perfectly set--- lanterns set up on posts, candles flickering on every table, rose petals adorning the dance floor. Couples graced the floor with light feet, laughing and dancing with the one they loved most. Oddly enough, Fai and Kurogane sat in at a table not far away from Sakura and I, bickering in a low tone as Mokona discovered the wonders of White Zinfandel. The moon hung high in the cool purple sky, casting its eyes over the rooftop club. "Isn't it romantic, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura sighed, resting her head in her hands as she gazed longingly over to the dance floor. She brushed a strand of hair away from those beautiful eyes, sighing once more. I nodded awkwardly, still mesmerized by her beauty. Earlier that day, I had bought her some new clothes, including the dress. It seemed to fit her just right, as if it was made just for this moment.

"Ba-by… 

_The sight of you makes me swoon…_

_For even the goddesses envy your beauty _

_When you enter the room…"_

Sakura sat up straight glancing over at me. Those eyes… I swallowed hard, knowing that my face was becoming redder by the second. "Y'know what, Syaoran-kun?" she asked finally. "We should go dance!" Before I could even object, I was being half carried to the dance floor, Sakura storming ahead. As we reached the center, She grasped my hands and pulled me so close. Her smell made my heart beat faster as I awkwardly tried to keep my back straight. "Now, move your feet like this," she instructed, beginning to move to the music. I tried hard to follow her lead, and even harder not to step on her toes. "Do you know how to dance?" Sakura asked with a chuckle, moving my arm so that it hugged her waist. Finally I caught her lead, and we moved slowly to the flowing music.

"_Dancing here with you _

_Is a gift from God_

_As we dance under the moonlight_

_To this beautiful love song…"_

Sakura laughed softly, moving even closer to me. My heartbeat fluctuated wildly in my chest, seeing to the fact that only the fabric of our clothes was between us. She moved her face toward my ear, her voice nothing but a whisper. "This is a beautiful night, isn't it, Syaoran-kun?" I nodded quickly, spinning her around and bringing her back close to me, where I wanted her to stay forever.

"_Tell me you love me_

_Ba-by…_

_I wanna hear you say_

_That I'm all yours…"_

"Sakura…" I whispered into her ear, brushing my lips softly against the tip of her ear. She tensed up at my touch, sighing softly. "Yes…?" she whispered, pressing her cheek softly against mine. Her touch made me forget what I was about to say. "Sakura…. You look… amazing tonight…" I finally managed, and when I felt her face become hot I relaxed a bit. "Thank you," she whispered, "I wore this just for you, Syaoran-kun… Just for you…" She moved even closer to my ear, my heart racing. "Syaoran… I lov---"

"Shhh…" I whispered, placing a finger to her lips. My eyes met hers dead on, and at that moment I found myself being drawn by some invisible force called Love to her lips, their soft touch icing on the cake for this wonderful night.

"Kiss me… 

_Oooh baby, kiss me…_

_You know I love it when you hold me tight_

_Under the Moon…_

_Light…"_


	3. Thanks For Tuning In Pt 1

**A/N: **It's the third installment, guys! Yahoo! Anyways, this one is a little off topic from the Tsubasa plot, but it's still cute, anyways. I guess you could say they are in an alternate world, living alternate lives. I'm getting kinda dry for ideas, so I've been getting a little help from Etsuko. I thought of this fanfic, though… I got the idea from the movie "Brown Sugar." It's a little long, so I decided to make it into two parts. Well, I'll stop talking and let you read. Enjoy!

-Thanks for Tuning In Pt. 1-

"_I hate you!"_

"_I never want to see your face again!"_

"_Why can't you just support me? Don't you love me?"_

"_Just… Just leave!"_

_...  
_

Those were the last words I spoke to Sakura…

At the moment, I used them to break her heart…

But I ended up breaking mine instead.

…

"_Every time I take a breath,_

_Every time I close my eyes _

_You're the first thing on my mind_

I think about you all the time…" 

The crowd cheered loudly as the young pop star sang her heart out on the stage, virtually invisible cords drifting around as if she were an angel. People waved posters, threw confetti, and screamed her name… _Sakura… Sakura… _She was truly perfect in image, and in every other way possible.

I just can't believe I let her go.

As she ended her song on a perfectly tuned high note, the crowd roared. The crew gave high-fives to each other, her agent nearly pulling the sleeve of my jacket off of my arm. "She's a success! I'm rich! I'm rich!" she cried, flipping open her cell phone and beginning her parade of scheduling interviews, appearances, and other well paying jobs. Through all of the ruckus, my eyes were still set on her. Her glowing skin… Dark hazel hair… Innocent looking eyes… Before I knew it, I found myself drooling. "Hey, Kagoya!" shouted an assertive voice. I knew instantly that it belonged to Tsume Kimiharu, my boss. "Get back into the studio! I need Sakura's track for her next single laid out by tomorrow…" _Damn, _I hissed as I stuffed my hands into my pockets, beginning out of the door.

The noise quickly faded away into the distance as I closed the door to the studio behind me. This was my second home, this studio… I've never gotten a break to get home ever since I took this job at Angel Records. I'd done it to try and win Sakura back by becoming a big shot producer...

Didn't work.

Flicking on the equipment, I collapsed onto the couch, the image of sweet Sakura still in the forefront of my mind. Never again would I smell her scent… Never again would I hold her close…

_"I hate you!"_

Knocking at the door awoke me from my thoughts. I glanced over to the clock… 1:32 AM. I'd been asleep for two hours. The knocking rang in my ears once more. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" I yelled huskily, rising to my feet and heading to the door. "Its after hours. If you're not authorized, I can't let you in!"

"Its… Its Sakura."

My hand froze just millimeters from the handle of the door. My mind raced as I pictured her small body waiting patiently for my answer.

Should I answer it?

_Of course! You love her, right?_

Of course I do! But… It's over between us.

_Says who?_

Says me! We ended seven years ago! It was all my fault…

_Ok, so maybe you didn't believe in her then, but look now! Both of you are famous._

…

_Well, you're nearly famous. Maybe she still loves you._

But she's a superstar.

_She wants you back!_

But she's a _superstar_.

_C'mon, Syaoran! Just say how you feel!_

But she's a _superstar_!

"Um… Hello? Are you still there?" Sakura called, knocking lightly on the door. Closing my eyes tightly, I snatched the door open. She stood before me, slightly hunched over. The temporary extensions in her hair were removed, making her look quite like the same girl I fell in love with in high school. She had been stripped of her wings, and she wore a pink baby doll dress and a white sweater. All she had to do was add a hair band, and it would be just like old times…

"S-Syaoran…" she stammered, quite surprised that I'd answered the door. Her face flushed with color, and she bowed her head slightly. "What… are you doing here?" I asked with a stoic composure, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorpost. Sakura blinked many times, grasping her purse a little tighter. "I… forgot my necklace in here when I was recording earlier…" she managed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. I smiled softly, moving aside to allow her in. Smiling bashfully, she rushed in, heading quickly to the desk drawer by the speakers. She clutched something small and gleaming in her small hands, standing straight. "You shouldn't be leaving your jewelry around everywhere… what if you lost it?" I remarked, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Sakura grinned, hastily fastening the necklace on. I moved behind her, placing my hands onto her shoulders. "Lemme help you…" I offered, slipping the necklace from her grasp.

"No really, you don't---"

As I fiddled with the fastening, I looked a little closer. The fastening looked a little old, even though the rest of the necklace still had its luster. I strung the chain around, a nice sized locket falling lightly into my hand. "Sakura… after all these years…"

"I still wear it, everyday…." She said softly, clasping her hands to her chest. I used my thumb to flip open the locket. A small, untouched picture was set in the frame. It was both of us, dressed in traditional kimonos. Sakura had worn the cherry blossom one I loved… and she smelled sweetly of honey and vanilla. The picture was taken at the fair, on our very first date. "This picture is almost seven years old…" I said softly, running a finger across the sacred picture.

"I'd only taken it off because I didn't want… Because I couldn't wear it to the concert." Sakura replied quickly, turning to face me. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Honey and vanilla…" I murmured, and she giggled. She cast her eyes down, playing with the hem of my oxford. "Ever since you told me you loved honeysuckle tea and vanilla mochas with---"

"Extra whipped cream and---"

"Two shots of espresso."

When we realized that we had done just like old time--- finished each other's sentences --- we paused. "I've... always wanted to remind you of it." She blushed wildly, turning away from me. After I regained my composure, I moved up behind her, hugging her gently. "Sakura… It's been three years… And every day since then, you haven't left my mind."

"Syaoran…" was all she murmured as she turned to face me. "Syaoran, I---"

I hushed her. "I don't want to hear it. I'm gonna stand here before you, because this is something I've kept to myself for a long time. Sakura… I---"

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you?"

Sakura turned away from me, calling out. "I'm in the studio!" When she turned back towards me, her face nearly dropped. "That's…"

The door thrust open, and Tsume stepped in, an amused smirk upon his face.

"Her fiancée."


	4. Thanks For Tuning In Pt 2

**A/N: **Noooooo! People kept thinking that Pt 1 was the end… I guess I should start putting TBC at the end… (Sigh). Well, anyway, here's the last installment of "Thanks For Tuning In." I changed the point of view to third person, just to let you know. Enjoy!

**-Thanks For Tuning In Pt. 2-**

"-You have sixteen messages.-"

-Beep-

"_Syaoran… Its me… call me back."_

-Beep-

_"Syaoran…? It's Sakura again. Please call me back."_

-Beep-

_"Syaoran? Are you ok? You haven't answered any of my phone calls… Call me back!"_

-Beep-

Syaoran let out a tired sigh, staring up from the pillow in which his face was buried in to the beeping answering machine. He couldn't loathe in his sadness in peace, nor could he writhe in the fact that he had no chance at ever getting Sakura back. She was about to marry a big-shot producer--- his _boss_ at that--- so why would she want him? He could barely remember the past two days… He was bombarded with calls from his job, Sakura, and his friends--- mostly Sakura. Why was she calling him? To rub it in her face that he wasn't the one she was engaged to? To tell him how _idiotic _he looked confessing his love to her? Or the ultimate one--- how idiotic he looked when Tsume revealed that he had captured the heart of his true love?

_Because she loves you._

"Yeah, whatever…" he mumbled, rolling over. He kicked over a few empty cans of canned coffee with rage, growling. "Why am I so---"

-Ring!Ring!-

-Call from…. Sakura Nakato.-

Syaoran shot up. His hand slowly went for the phone.

_Should I answer it?_

**Of course, idiot.**

_She's only calling to apologize. Not to confess her feelings…_

-Ring!Ring!-

**How do you know?**

_Because… I know these things. I don't want to talk to her._

**Yes you do.**

-Ring! Ring!-

**Just answer it! **

…

**Answer the phone!**

Syaoran dived for the phone, clicking the "Talk" button. "Hello?" he called out, "Hello?"

"You have reached the residence of Syaoran the Great. Do your thing after the---"

-Beep-

Rustling could be heard from the speaker. A timid voice began to speak.

"Syaoran? I'm sorry for calling you so much, but… Just turn on your radio at eight."

A long pause followed.

"Ok? Um… bye."

Syaoran gulped, sighing. He was such an idiot. Why'd he let her call and not answer? He rose from the couch, looking out of the window and down into the busy city street. What did she mean…? He shook his head from the thought. Whatever it meant, he had to see what was going on. Tossing the phone onto the couch, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower….

A cold one.

----------

"Wel-come to W-MILUV! I'm your host for the hour, DJ Kawaii, here with the lovely Sakura Nakato."

"Hello, Tokyo!"

Syaoran listened intently, his face inches from the small boom box that sat on his coffee table. Rain was pounding onto the windows of his flat, lightning flashing every so often. He cleared his throat as the radio personality began to speak once more. "So, Miss Nakato, how does it feel to be in love? Since _we _hear you're marrying the legendary Tsume Kimiharu soon? Eh?"

Fumbling of the microphone could be heard.

"Well, Kawaii, there are many different levels of love. Of course there's family love, then friendship… then there's the love that you share with those few that you allow into your heart. But I heard there is another level--- a level where you the person you feel this toward become one…"

"I can guess which level you and Kimi-kun are on! There isn't a magazine that you two _aren't _on!"

Syaoran let out and exasperated sigh. Why did she want him to hear this? He _surely _didn't want to hear about her undying love for "Kimi-kun." He rose from his seat, pacing around the room. "Well, folks, this is the time where you all can call in and show your love for Sakura Nakato. Since White Day is tomorrow, we'll give this segment a love theme. Ask Sakura any questions you need to know--- about _love._"

Syaoran hesitated. Should he call? Should he just listen? He began glancing down to his cell phone anxiously, tucking his hands in his pockets and tugging at the zipper of his hoodie. _Crap… what should I do…? _He thought his eyes closing tight.

**Call her.**

In moments he pounced onto the couch, hurriedly snatching the phone up. He couldn't dial the number fast enough, his fingers carelessly hitting keys other than what he wanted. Finally, the phone began to ring, and he excitedly turned down the radio. "Thanks for calling W-MILUV! Do you have a question for Sakura?" DJ Kawaii chirped. Syaoran paused, taking a deep breath. "Uh… hi, Sakura. I'm… I'm your number one fan," he managed, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"Thank you! I'm… I'm honored."

"Um… I… well… I have a problem."

"What… kind of problem?"

"I'm… I'm in love with this girl."

Sakura giggled over the radio.

"But… I think I blew it."

"Why's that?"

Syaoran glanced at the door. What should he do?

**Go get her.**

"I said some things that I didn't mean to say. I… I let her down when she needed me."

"I… If she loves you, then she'll forgive you. Love is something that you can't just throw away with a few ugly words. If you really love someone…"

-Kachak-

"...You never stop."

"I realized that… but I don't have a chance now. I think… I think she moved on."

"Have you asked her this…?"

"Um… no. But… I can feel it. I can hear it when she speaks… Nervousness."

-Vrrroooom-

"What if… what if that nervousness is caused… out of embarrassment? Maybe she's nervous… because you have that certain aspect… that you've had for as long as she can remember?"

"Um… Sakura, we need to get on with the---"

"But why would she love me? Why would she want a nobody? I've made nothing of my life… and she's at the top of her game!"

-Screech-

"Fame isn't everything. Attention is annoying, at times at least. Stardom is overrated. I think… I think she wants you because… because you are her escape… from the nuisances of her life. Maybe she thinks… that you don't love her."

"I don't love her? She is my life! She is my past, my present, and hopefully my future. I'd die if she ever left me--- because you can't live without your soul."

"I know… I know for a fact that she loves you, no matter the circumstances she is stuck in right now. Even through the strife, the pain, the suffering… her love never once faded. It never once wavered. She loves you… more than life---"

As Sakura glanced to the sound room, her face softened. Syaoran stood, drenched in rain, a soaked cell phone hanging limply from his ear. He pressed his face against the window as she ran to him, her palms spread against his.

"Thanks… for tuning in."


	5. Fetish

**A/N: **(Mwa! Mwa!) Thank you, thank you, to all my fans! I love you all! If Only has gotten over 1000 hits, more than I ever got posting under misc. I wanted to update now so because I'll be gone until Sunday. I'm fulfilling my band nerd duties. We're going to Atlanta to play at a Hawks Game, and sightsee a bit. This is a cute little plot I thought of while I was in the car, after an argument with meh bf William… Fye is supposed to have a country accent and be a very flamboyant… um, well, I'll let you figure that out on your own…

* * *

**-Fetish -**

_Look at her… She's so lame._

_Yeah, look at that frumpy dress! Where'd she get it? Wal-Mart?_

_That's soooo tacky._

_Of course. I'd never be caught dead in her presence._

"I would!" yelled a high-pitched voice. The three girls peeking around the corner of the hallway toppled on top of each other in an idiotic pile, as the blonde laughed. "What's you're deal, lame!" the blonde yelled.

"Yeah!" chirped the others.

"Get a life Synora. Stop _obsessing_ over Sakura. If _I_ didn't know, _I_ would think that you guys are… getting the _hots_ for her…"

"Ew!" squealed the trio, scrambling off. The blonde huffed. "And the name's Fye, by the way!" he called, glancing around the corner. A frail girl was scattered on the floor, trying hastily to collect her fallen books. She constantly pushed her large, Coke-bottle glasses up her small nose, her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Fye cringed slightly, approaching the girl. "Hello there! Isn't your name Sakura?"

The girl's lips moved, but nothing could be heard.

"WHA?" Fye yelled. "I can't hear you!"

" Y-yes, m-my name's S-Sakura!" the girl stammered, causing her books to scatter back onto the floor. Fye bent down to help, picking up an Advanced Social Anthropology Studies, flipping it open. "Well, speak up! No one can hear you whispering like that…" he remarked, staring goggle-eyes at the immense pool of words he didn't think exsisted. "I'm… I'm sorry! I just… I don't want people to get… mad at…" Fye glanced at her in her sudden silence. Thick boots could be heard hitting the marble floors as a tall boy traveled it. Long, messy brown hair framed his slightly tanned face, and dark brown eyes. He was dressed as if he was about to hop on a Harley and drive off into the sunset with a half-naked chick, with a beaten up black motorcycle jacket and black jeans. His face held a slight scowl, but as he passed by Fye and Sakura, his face softened. "Hey… um.. Sakura, right?" he said huskily, adjusting his jacket.

"Y-yeah…" she said, bowing her head to cover up her bright red cheeks. "Syaoran…"

"You're in my Home Ec class, right? You sit on the third row, two seats behind me."

Fye just sat back and watched the conversation, leaning against a locker.

"Um… yeah…" she said shyly, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Well…" Syaoran trailed off, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you fourth period."

"Um… ok."

With a small wave, Syaoran ran off to meet up with some friends at the end of the hallway. Sakura sighed, holding her Home Economics book close to her chest. Fye giggled, sitting down beside her. "Looks to me that you have a crush." Sakura became red once more, covering her face with a flyer. "No… No!" Sakura stammered, shaking her head. "O… ok… so may be I have a _little _crush on him, but…" Sakura stacked her books neatly in front of her, sighing. "Its not like he'll ever notice me."

"Well of _course _he won't notice you, lookin' like a tranny's granny!" Fye blurted, startling Sakura dangerously. He helped her up with a sigh, shaking his head. "Look, missy, if you want the guy, you have to play the game. No guy's gonna notice you if you look like you shop with his grandma." Sakura pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "B-b-but… I don't know _how _to play the game," she murmured, sighing heavily.

"Whaddaya think I'm here for? Y'know, you have to work with me at least a little…"

The blonde began scribbling on the inside of one of her books.

"Here. That's my number. Please call me tonight, because you need all the help you can get."

And with that, the blonde walked off with a wave, leaving Sakura alone in the hallway once more. _Finally, _Sakura thought, holding the book close to her chest. _Syaoran will finally notice me!_

_

* * *

_

"_Who's that?" _

"_Is she new?" _

"I've never seen her around…" 

Voices were hushed to a minimum as the girl passed, unaware of the piercing eyes. Large white shades hid her slanted eyes, waves of chestnut brown hair framing her delicate face. A black silk cami graced her fair skin, accented by white jeans and black espadrilles. As the girl approached the group of hoodlums that Syaoran belonged to, the boys erupted into excited chatter about the unknown beauty.

All except Syaoran.

"Jin?"

"Here!"

"Matoko?"

"Here!"

"Jiele?"

"Here!"

A middle aged woman called roll at the front of the classroom, checking off each name as the student answered. "Sakura?" she called, looking up from the paper.

"Here!" she answered, removing her shades and flipping her hair back from her face. The class began to murmur amongst themselves, glancing over to her. "Quit playing, Synora. Sakura?"

"Um, here? Synora is out, sick."

The teacher cleared her throat, blinking. "Oh, um, I… didn't recognize you…" Quite embarrassed, the teacher continued on with the roll until she ended at the last name. "Ok class, split up into pairs for this next assignment." Most of the boys rushed to team up with Sakura, crowding around her desk and trying to catch her attention. She frantically searched the crowd to find Syaoran, but she couldn't see him. "Excuse me," she murmured, rising from her desk and heading to Syaoran's. "Hey Syaoran…" she murmured, weaving her hands together. "Would you like to be my partner again?"

"No," he replied flatly, writing his name down on the worksheet. "I'm with Airi."

"Oh," she said, trying to keep a confident face. "You're usually my partner."

"Yeah, well…"

He fiddled with his pencil, obviously not interested in her. She blinked, sulking away slowly to her desk and burying her head in her hands.

Sakura continued to dress up for three more days, and she received the same results. Attention from everyone but the one she wanted it from. On the fourth day, she returned in her usual brown sweater and green plaid skirt, coke-bottle glasses, bun and all. She struggled with her stack of books, trying to beat the late bell. She quickly trudged down the hall, but as the ringing sound filled the halls, her books scattered about the floor. "Oh, bother…" she muttered, bending to pick them up.

"Here, let me help."

Syaoran bent over along with her, picking up the heavier books. Sakura gave him a cold look, snatching the book from his grasp. "I can help myself thank you," she snapped, beginning to stack her books in a neat pile.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning. "Did I do something?"

Sakura scoffed, standing up straight and brushing off her skirt. "_Do_ something? I spent _four_ days in spike heels, tight jeans, and excessive cleavage trying to catch your eye! I have _calluses_ on my feet, my toes hurt from _tripping_ so much, and I can't feel my _legs_! All I ever _wanted_ you to do was _pay attention to me_! Pay _attention_! And what do I get? _Nothing_!"

Sakura's fists were balled up, her face turning redder the angrier she became. Syaoran glanced at her for a second with a smile, approaching her. He smoothed out her sleeves, twirling his finger around a loose lock of chestnut brown hair. "I'm sorry… I didn't notice you," he said simply, looking down at her.

"Di… Di-di-didn't notice me?" she managed, her heart racing. "B-but I was all dressed up! Didn't you think I was p-pretty?"

Syaoran smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You're beautiful the way you are now, not all dressed up. That's not my type. I have a _fetish_ for geeky girls."


	6. Be My Valentine

**A/N:** Sorreh I haven't been updating lately. I've tried to take a break but I've had soooo much schoolwork I don't have a chance to write anything… Plus I had writer's block. x.x But anyway, I'll make it up to my fans! I promise! This story was influenced by a little drabble I read in a CLAMP book. Syaoran and Sakura are two totally different ages (and NO Syaoran is not a pedophile! Sakura is going to college. You'll understand once you read). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_God…_

_I have a question to ask you._

_Why do you have to punish me so?_

_You can reach me at any time. I know you have my number. _

_Amen._

"Who can interpret this sentence in English?" the brunette announced to the class, scribbling a long mass of symbols I couldn't understand even if I tried onto the whiteboard. His slightly tasseled hair shaded his dark eyes as he squinted at the textbook he balanced on his palm. The class groaned as he turned to face them, and I found myself blushing as his gaze turned to me. "Sakura, wanna give it a try?" he asked, motioning to the board with a warm smile. His eyes seemed to light up every time he smiled, his face softened and his tone totally changed.

_God, he was gorgeous._

"I…. I, um…" I babbled, making myself look like a complete idiot. I could hear my mind screaming "Hell no! Don't go!", but before I knew it, my feet were carrying me to the board. I gulped as he gently handed me the dry erase marker, giving a reassuring smile. "I'll help you out. The first half says 'The hat is purple.'" I nodded, my confidence drained. I began to scribble the foreign language back into one I could understand. "Good! You are correct. You may take a seat." With a relieved sigh, I quickly passed him and returned to my desk.

_He smelled so good... _

What made me this way around him? The first week of cram school was fine, and then after that day, I could never look at him without blushing. That day… That day seemed like it came straight out of a shojo manga. I was running late to a study date with my friends at this new café on the other side of town. It had just rained earlier, and I was making sure my brand new Adidas my aunt sent me from the US didn't get stained. As I neared a corner I heard a loud and drawn out honk, and before I knew it, I had toppled into a large puddle. With soiled notes, soaked sneakers, and all dignity lost, I had begun to cry, drivers and passer-bys staring at me as if I were deranged.

Suddenly, as if by magic, I began to rise. "What the hell---" I wailed, but I was silenced as I was set onto my feet. I was about to turn around and curse out the idiot, but when I turned, I saw him--- my cram school teacher. He was slipping off his coat… and slipped it onto my shoulders. Before I could say anything, he walked off.

I'd made it obvious I was interested, and we'd even gone out on a few dates. But it always seemed like that was just what it was--- a date. He'd always been nice to me, but…

I wanted more.

I wanted to be his girlfriend.

But how? I didn't have the guts to tell him to his face that I liked him. "Tell 'em on Valentine's Day," my friend Sumire told me once. "That's the day every girl gets the unusual confidence to confess her love." Even so, I wasn't a fan of Valentine's Day. I thought it was pointless. Why give a guy some _chocolates_? That's supposed to make him _love _you?

What is the world coming to?

But, I was desperate. Valentine's day was about to end in six hours, and I didn't have crap to give him. I asked him to meet me on Mizuho Street, and he just nodded. That wasn't a definite answer! I was afraid… I was afraid he wouldn't show. And even if he did, what if he turned me down? It ran through my mind as I purchased the teddy bear and chocolates from a small shop on the street near where we were to meet. I opened the door quickly, but with my luck I tripped over the stoop. "Whoa there!" called a voice as someone caught me, lifting me up. I gazed into his chestnut eyes, and he smiled sweetly.

It was my teacher.

"Mr. Wakajouji!" I cried, blushing heavily. I covered my cheeks with my hands.

"Just call me Syaoran when it's just me and you," he smiled, bushing off my shoulders. "Is this a coincidence? Or are you just clumsy?"

I giggled nervously. "I'm just clumsy Mr. Waka--- I mean, Syao---jou…"

"Syao-ran."

I sighed. It was now or never.

"I-love-you-Syaoran!" I yelled, shoving my gift into his chest. He blinked, sitting there for what seemed an eternity. Syaoran eyed the box of chocolates, smiling and opening it. "Mmm… I love chocolate," he murmured, taking one out and eating it. I stared at him dumbfounded. What the hell was he doing? "S… Syaoran… I just…. I didn't think you liked being around me. I didn't think… I didn't think you liked me."

Syaoran smiled, placing a dark chocolate heart to my lips. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have come all the way here." He said simply, grasping my hand. His touch made a chill run down me. "Why do you… like _me_?" I asked, looking up to him. Syaoran grinned, eating another piece of chocolate filled with strawberry cream.

"You're charming, sweet, and very funny… but I think it was the chocolate."


	7. The Great Tekkyou

**A/N: **AHHHH!!! Its me!! I know I've been gone for like... forever! I've had writer's block for all of my stories. But I just got some new ideas! I hope I haven't lost any of my readers! It's a cute little babble/oneshot I thought about when I was playing with my cousins. Yes, I got inspiration from a four year old (lol). Well, anyway, let me stop talking and start typing!!!

**The Great Tekkyou Tree**

There it was... the feather. It glowed in the palm of Syaoran's hand like the stars over the desert horizon. It was warm to the touch, and calling out to Sakura's body. Slightly limping, the blue-eyed Fai carried the sleeping Sakura towards him, lying her down in the soft grass. Mokona bobbed about, humming excitedly as thoughts of a new world crossed his mind. Syaoran was hesitant in presenting the feather to her; what if it was a bad memory? What if it was a memory that _he _was supposed to be in? She... She looked so peaceful as she slept, curled in a ball in at his feet. Finally, after mustering up the courage, Syaoran knelt down, allowing the feather to be absorbed into her. Almost instantaneously, Mokona swirled into the air, his pure white wings spreading in a burst of light. Before their newfound companions could say anything, Syaoran had scooped up Sakura and followed the samurai and the blonde into blinding darkness.

Before Syaoran could open his eyes, he could feel it. It was an aura... Something that made him feel... wanted. Made him feel...

"Syaoran-kun!"

Large, cartoony eyes glared back at the half-sleeping Syaoran, making him let out an inhumane yelp. Mokona bounced happily on his stomach, grinning that usual bright smile. "Mokona says Syaoran is a sleepy head! Even Sakura-chan is up!" Kurogane sat at the edge of the bed, tossing a shiny red apple between his hands. "You're as heavy as a log when you're sleeping. I had to carry you and Sakura up that damn mountain—"

"And me too!!!" interjected an overly-cheerful Fai.

"Yeah, and that stupid blonde..."

Fai winked at the samurai, attacking him with his "snuggly-love" attack. "What the hell?!" Kurogane barked, trying to keep his balance. Fai hugged him with a more firm grip, grinning. "You know you like it," he murmured, making the samurai writhe even more.

Syaoran turned away from the couple, glancing down to Mokona. "Do you know by chance where Sakura is?"

"Sakura-chan told Mokona that she was going into town!" Mokona giggled with his usual bubbliness. "We're in the country of Yotura. This is the village on Tekkyou."

Syaoran nodded, leaving the small hut in which they resided. Mokona trailed behind, taking a seat atop Syaoran's mass of curly brown hair. The outside did not seem to match up with the serenity of the little hut. People bustled about, carrying baskets or riding carts. Vendors sold aromatic foods that called out to you as you passed by. Not a sorrowful face seemed to grace the crowd; every single person seemed to be in a good mood. The only odd thing that stuck out to Syaoran is that almost everyone in the square traveled in couples; couples holding hands, locking arms, or holding each other. Even so, Syaoran brushed it aside, moving swiftly through the crowd. Girlish giggles made him feel uneasy, and as he glanced around, he saw small groups of school girls gazing at him longingly. When he made eye contact, they looked away, but in seconds burst into more fits of girlish laughter. Some just smiled; others were bold enough to wave and call out to him. He did not stop, however, because his priority, of course, was finding Sakura.

The village of Tekkyou seemed to go on forever! With the large crowds of people and festive decorations, it seemed as if there was some sort of festival going on. Impatient and restless, Syaoran stopped at a small hut, unable to read the characters on the sign. It seemed inviting, as did everything else in the weird city. The hut was actually a café, nearly filled to capacity. Every table and booth was seated for two, with a large candle at the center that gave off a romantic glow. A small stage was set at the far left of the building, and a sultry singer in a slinky red dress serenaded the café's customers. Syaoran moved towards the counter, and before he knew it, a perky waitress was already waiting for him. "Your date isn't here yet?" she asked sympathetically, as if he was being stood up. Syaoran blinked. "No ma'am," he managed, his ears slowly turning red. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with short brown hair and sparkling jade eyes? She's about this tall..." He made a gesture with his hands to indicate how tall she was. The waitress sincerely thought about it before answering. "I'm sorry. I see plenty of girls that pass through here with that same description."

Mokona had already hopped away from his seat atop Syaoran's head and was becoming engaged in a jar of iced marmalade cookies. Syaoran shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his eyes filled with growing despair. "No, no, Sak— _this girl _is different. Her smile... her smile is contagious. Her voice makes you want to hold her forever. She smells like sweet honeydew, but you can only notice it if you're close to her. She's a little klutzy and stubborn, but she's a naturally innocent person. Are you... sure you haven't seen her?" The waitress smiled, moving back behind the counter. She motioned for him to sit at the bar, and turned to the back counter. She returned with two cups of warm cappuccino with whipped cream and two warm jelly pastries. "Have you heard... of the Tekkyou Tree?" the waitress asked in a low voice. Mokona nibbled happily on the pastry. "Mokona doesn't know..." Mokona hummed, sipping the hot drink.

"Neither do I," added Syaoran. "We're... travelers. We're not from here."

The waitress nodded. "I should have known. Anyone from Tekkyou knows about the Tekkyou Tree."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked innocently, sipping his cup of cappuccino.

"Well, before I can start on that, I must tell you about the history of Tekkyou. Tekkyou is said to have been built on the mountainside where the gods used to live. The forest that encompasses us is said to be the place where the gods were wed, because of its beautiful scenery and natural wonders. Because of this and their influence, Tekkyou is known as the most romantic city in all of Yotura. If you have a tingly feeling when you walk in the streets, the elders say that it is the aura of the gods."

"So what about the Tekkyou Tree? What is it?"

"The Tekkyou Tree is a large tree at the center of the forest. Well, it is said to be at the center of the forest. A lot of people who try to find the tree come back empty handed. This is because the tree only shows itself to those pure of heart. It was planted by the gods in honor of true love and loyalty, and those who do not possess those qualities cannot see it. Legend has it that if you carve the name of the person you love onto the tree under a full moon, they'll be connected to you for life, even after death. The closer you are to the moon, the stronger the connection will be. But... I've never looked for the tree, so I'm not sure if it's true or not. And it just so happens that tonight is the first full moon of the month."

The waitress grinned, winking down to Mokona, who was nearly finished with her food. Syaoran nodded, smiling. "Thank you for the information. But..." Syaoran pulled his pockets inside out, frowning. "I cannot pay for the food."

"Don't worry about it!" the waitress chuckled, "Its on the house. Anything for someone in love!"

"But— I — Sakura— no—"

The waitress made a motion with her hands towards the door. "Just go! And remember the story."

Syaoran nodded hurriedly, giving a final thanks and rushing towards the door. Mokona looked up to the waitress with an all-knowing grin. "Mokona thinks you know where Sakura-chan is," he chirped, pushing his plate toward the girl. The waitress nodded with a mischievous smile, crossing her arms. "Its not like they won't find one another anyway. Those two are meant for each other."

* * *

Syaoran burst into the small hut where their group was taking rest, looking about as calmly as a millionaire that lost his 24 karat diamond. Kurogane stopped sipping his warm soup to glance at the boy with foolish eyes, grunting. "Couldn't find Sakura, eh?" he mumbled, then continued to sip his soup. Fai slowly approached, absently removing his cooking mittens and apron. "She hasn't come back here all day. Its getting late; I'm worried about our princess." he stated, in the serious voice that was rarely conveyed by the blonde. 

"You're worried?!" Syaoran managed, "She's so fragile. What if she gets lost and... trips over a... pot or something?!"

Fai and Kurogane both blinked at the foolish boy, shaking their heads. "Well, if you're so worried about her, go look for her. She couldn't have gone far," Fai suggested in a very nonchalant tone.

"Of course!!!" Syaoran exclaimed, and again left the hut in anxiety. Fai glanced at Kurogane with a rougish smile. "Playing games with those two is quite fun, if I do say so myself, Kuro-pin," he remarked, taking a seat beside the samurai. Kurogane grunted, moving over a few feet. "Too bad Syaoran is always the one that isn't in on the joke."

* * *

The town was not as bustling as it was during the day; instead, couples slowly meandered down the torch-lit cobblestone streets, holding hands and showing their affection. Syaoran rushed down the street, turning and swerving down the streets until he finally found himself at the city gates. The forest seemed dark and uninviting, but the shining moon gleaming through the trees gave him courage. He slowly moved through the trees, following the luminous guide that hung in the sky. For what seemed like hours, Syaoran wandered around the forest, his only form of direction the glowing coin at the center of the sky. It comforted him; it gave him strength to go further.

A sudden rustle made Syaoran leap to the left, glancing about as his senses began to heighten in the heat of the moment. Nothing but trees illuminated by the moonlight could be seen in in all directions. Everything was deathly still. "Maybe it was just an animal," Syaoran mumbled to himself, straightening up and beginning to continue his trek. It wasn't minutes later until the soft rustling returned, but this time it was louder. Syaoran began to follow it, and each time the sound grew louder his heart pounded harder in his chest. The rustling became so loud, it seemed as if it were _him _that was making the sound. "This is use---" Syaoran began, but unknowingly he fell flat on his face. In shock, he slowly rose, his brown eyes searching the ground. Huge, winding roots clamped onto the lush forest floor, some as thick as he was around. His eyes followed the roots up, until he saw a tree trunk that looked as if it could house twenty people comfortably inside. That was when it hit him.

This was the Great Tekkyou Tree.

The tree seemed to go on forever, reaching up to the heavens with its lush, pastel colored blooms that would make a cherry tree shrink in shame. The moonlight only added to its beauty, giving it an irradescent glow that took one's breath away. Syaoran took a step forward, in awe at the tree's greatness and beauty. The rustling was loud and obnoxious, but Syaoran wasn't interested. He placed a hand inside one of the large grooves in the trunk, and grasping it firmly, he hoisted himself up, beginning to climb up the vast foundation of the tree. Agile as he was, the tree both zapped and gave him energy with each climb. Through the entanglement of branches he ventured higher and higher, until the shine of the moon warmed his face. The soft night breeze swayed the branch he rested on, which was near the top of the Tekkyou tree. The branches, much to his surprise, were still sturdy and thick, unlike those near the top of most trees. Remembering the waitresses words, he flicked out the pocket knife he received in the last world they were in and began picking at the rich bark. Patiently he carved out the sloppy letters, making sure his work was as good as carved letters could be. When he finished his job, the letters glowed in the moonlight:

"Syaoran and Sakura..."

"Forever."

The rustling began once more; however, it sounded as if they were coming from near him. "Hello?" he called out, slowly climbing down from one branch to another. "Anyone there?"

"Who's there? Can you help me?"

Syaoran followed the voice through the winding branches, calling out and following the answer. The voice became louder and louder, until finally a smile came to his lips as he saw the caller--- Sakura.

She was hanging onto the tree by the back of her dress, which was caught onto a long branch . She swayed dangerously, but Syaoran felt the auora that made him feel as if she was being protected by it. Twigs and leaves decorated her clothing, and there were a few scratches on her arms and legs. "Syaoran-kun!" she cried out, her eyes opening wide in surprise."What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same," Syaoran replied as nonchalantly as possible, though his heard pounded in his chest with each sway of his precious treasure. He slipped is arms her hers and pulled her up to his level, resting her between his legs. As soon as she felt his touch, Sakura threw his arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so happy you saved me, Syaoran-kun!" she sobbed, hugging him tightly. Syaoran held her, never wanting to let go. "I came here... I came here..."

"I think... we came here for the same reasons." Syaoran said simply, looking down to his princess. Sakura looked up to him with a loving smile, and met his lips with hers.

And the two stayed there till morning.


	8. The Jump Rope Club

**A/N: **Finally! I finally updated!!! I had a huge brain fart and I lost my creative train of thought… for a few months. Sorry! I'm back, hopefully better than ever, with a new oneshot drabble. Its not really so much of a SxS fanfics, just a drabble I was thinking about. I hope you like it! Its my first story since my "authorial breakdown," so please review so I can have some feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Jumprope Club**

"Mokona loves to party,

Mokona loves to drink!

Mokona loves sake,

Kuro-pin stinks!!!"

Mokona hopped out from inside the turning vine, giggling at the rhyme. The ninja growled, turning away from the rest of the group. "Leave me alone, you white pork-bun!" he snapped, throwing an obscene gesture over his shoulder.

"C'mon Kuro-pai! Its your turn to jump in!"

The blonde haired Fai steadily turned the thick vine in sync with Mokona, the whirring as it traveled through the air and the thump as it swished across the hard earth made a rhythmic beat that rang through the clearing. "No, you bastard! I don't want to play any of your sissy games!" Kurogane barked, planted firmly on his seat of thick tree roots. He adjusted his head plate, pulling his scarf up to eye level as if he were trying to block out any outside intruders from his mind. "Oh, Kuro-chi, I know you wanna…" the blonde cooed, placing his free hand on his hip. "I'm not gonna turn this thing forever you know…"

"I'll go!" the princess chirped, jumping up from her spot near Syaoran and trotting over to Fai and Mokona.

"Princess, no!" Syaoran stammered, following her closely. "You know how clumsy you are… what if you get injured?"

Sakura blushed, then screwed her face in way that always made Syaoran smile. "I'm a big girl! I've done it before!"

"Oh yeah. _Before._" The rest of the group chimed together, remembering Sakura's past experiences with jump ropes.

Fai paused, then let out a sigh. "Let the princess jump rope, Syaoran," Fai said in his fatherly tone. "Its not gonna hurt--"

Smack! Sakura stumbled back, falling clumsily onto Syaoran. The rope had absently come down on her nose, leaving a large red spot at the center of her face. "I told you to be careful, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran panted, his eyes bulging and his head becoming dizzy. Fai let out a chuckle, stopping the rope and giving Sakura a hand. "Princess, don't concentrate too much!" he said jokingly, and began to turn the rope a little slower. "Just feel the rhythm, chant a rhyme, and you got it!"

Sakura nodded, her eyes sparkling with determination. "Okay, got it!" When the rope became steady, Sakura readied herself to jump in. Syaoran kept close, knowing all too well of Sakura's ability to self-inflict ninety-percent of her injuries. "One… two… three…" Mokona counted. "Go, go, go!"

Closing her eyes tightly, the princess rushed in under the rope as it swung up over her head, and impulsively jumped a moment later. Syaoran closed his eyes also, waiting for a shriek… but it never came. Opening one chestnut colored eye, the boy saw the princess jump roping--without tripping or falling. "I'm doing it…" she murmured, unbelieving herself. "I'm doing it!!!"

"Fweet! Fweet!" Fai cheered with the fake whistled that always made the ninja's blood boil. "Keep going princess! You gotta chant a rhyme!"

"Chant a rhyme! Chant a rhyme!" Mokona piped.

"C'mon, Syaoran, join the jump rope club!" The blond motioned towards the jump rope.

"Uhm… no thank you," the boy stammered, backing away in slight embarrassment. "I'll just watch."

"Ooh, I got one!" the princess said suddenly, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"The princess likes to sit by the great blue lake,

Patiently waiting for her lovely date.

Hurry, hurry, don't make her wait!

Who will join the princess as her lovely date?"

Every eye in the clearing turned to Syaoran, including the unsociable ninja. Blinking, he pointed to himself. "M… me?" he asked bashfully, as if he didn't know what in the world was going on.

"Its your turn Syaoran!" Mokona chirped.

"Just jump in, Syaoran!" Fai pressured.

"Its fun Syaoran! Try it!" the princess giggled, her hair bouncing about her round face. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him, her smile growing slowly. The boy blushed, rushing in under the rope in front of Sakura. She flashed a large smile grasping his hands as they jumped in unison. "See? Its not so bad… is it?" she murmured, her cheeks slowly gaining color. Syaoran shook his head quickly, barely able to concentrate on jumping as he was caught in the sight of his princess.

"You gotta answer her back with a rhyme," the blond reminded, tapping his foot to the beat of the rope.

"Ah, of course!" he managed, finally coming to. "I think I have one…"

"Let me hear! Let me hear!" urged the princess.

"Syaoran joins the princess as her lovely date,

All dressed up and slightly late.

Syaoran is sorry, and because of the wait,

Syaoran gave a kiss to _his _lovely date."

Sakura suddenly stopped jumping, and the only thing that kept her upright was Syaoran's firm grasp. The boy smiled softly at his clumsy princess, pulling her close and kissing her softly on her forehead.

"God, I'm tired of all the sappy romance that comes from these two…" the ninja growled in disgust.

"Join the club," Fai and Mokona chirped together.


	9. Romance Me

**A/N: **To all my fans, I am SO sorry I haven't updated! School and writer's block have fried my brain. Please forgive me for the wait! I just had a creative explosion in my mind, and I hope it lasts. With this story, I started off with one intention, and finished with a totally different one. I hope you all like; it may be a little rough. And thanks to you all for getting this story to 50 reviews!

* * *

**Romance Me**

"Syaoran, do you believe in true love?"

The question came right out of the blue as the boy sat up in the tall grass and gave her a quizzical stare. "What do you mean?" he finally asked, pulling out a tall weed to his left. Sakura smacked her teeth, giving an impatient sigh. "I _mean _do you think that everyone has a soul mate out there for them, no matter what happens, they'll always be together?" Her statement made him cringe slightly. Around this same time, long ago… Sakura was about to confess her love for him. And then…

Her love was erased from memory.

"Well, I guess," he said simply. "I'm not the romantic type."

"Romance?!" Sakura's eyes lit up as he spoke. She stood and twirled around in the field they were hiding out in, her hands clasped close to her chest as she sighed dreamily. "I _love_ guys that are romantic! Like in the books that Fai loved to read where the dreamy hero would do small stuff like send her roses and make her dinner and make trails of love petals to their bed so they can--- well, you know…"

She rubbed her forearm feverishly, beginning to blush. "Well, anyway… That stuff is really cute. It shows that you really care." Syaoran blinked, resting his head in his hands. "Well, what do _you _like?" he asked, pointing to the bright red faced girl that stood before him. Sakura paused for a thoughtful moment. "I don't know," she finally sighed, "I like games."

"…Games?" Syaoran repeated, the thought of mancala and jump rope flashing through his mind.

"Yeah. I don't want to know _exactly _how you feel at every moment. Let me guess." Sakura gave a reassuring nod.

"Mmhm," Syaoran mumbled, storing it into his memory. "And what else?"

"And I don't always like expensive things… it's the thought that counts." Sakura busied herself by plucking a few long blades of grass that whipped in the wind. "You make the girl wanna kill you, and then you surprise her and kiss and make up. That's what romancing is all about." Syaoran just looked at her, his leg swinging from the large boulder they were perched upon. Games? The thought that counts? If that was all she wanted, _this _would be a piece of cake.

In only a few hours time, Sakura had lost track of Syaoran. She searched around the spot where they sat half-heartedly, then sulked to the makeshift camp the group constructed in a clearing. "Hey, Fai," Sakura called as she spotted the blonde squatting by a fire. When she came closer, she realized that he wasn't squatting; he had pinned Kurogane to the ground and was sitting on him. "I thought I saw him run off to the river," he said calmly, ignoring Kurogane's cursings and flailings. "Check down there." He pointed past Sakura's ear, his all-knowing smile faintly playing on his lips.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled, starting off into a jog.

A few minutes later, Sakura emerged from the lush green of the forest and onto a sandy bank. Her eyes scanned the whole area, until they fell upon the messy haired boy, who was kneeling over something. "Syaoran-kun!" she shouted, running towards him.

"What the h-hell d-do you want?" he snapped coldly, not bothering to turn around. Sakura halted dead in her tracks. "…What…?" she murmured.

"Y-you heard m-me." Syaoran paused for a moment. "I d-don't l-like you!"

A fire began to flicker deep inside of Sakura. "Well…! I don't like you either!" she screamed back, huffing off into the forest.

Before she could get halfway to the camp, she heard quick footsteps behind her. "Sakura-chan…! Sakura -chan… wait!" the voice called, and a moment later, Syaoran appeared beside her. Sakura ignored him, trying to outrun him. Of course, she failed horribly; Syaoran sprinted ahead of her and cut in front of her, which caused a soft collision. Sakura blushed as Syaoran held her in his arms, but when she realized she was still mad at him, she shoved him away. "How could you say such things?! I sat here and combed the whole forest looking for you, and you repay me with such hurtful words? I mean---"

"Sakura…?" Syaoran began.

"---What am I supposed to say after you say things like _that_? Do you know how that---"

"Sa-kuu-ra…"

"---Made me _feel_? I felt like my heart had just been---"

"Sakura!" Syaoran gently grabbed her by her shoulder and shook her softly, demanding her attention. "I only did that because you said that was what _romance_ meant! I wanted to… I wanted to… romance you…"

Sakura sat puzzled for a moment, but a small smile crossed her lips.

"I even had games (mancala is my favorite) and I even _thought_ about getting you a gift. Isn't that... what you wanted…?"

Sakura only smiled, and kissed him on his cheek tenderly. "Yes Syaoran," she whispered in his ear, "Its _exactly_ what I wanted."

* * *

**mancala:** a board game with 2-to-4 rows of pits in which seed or stone game pieces are placed and the opponent seeks to capture them; also called kalaha, baom chisolo, oware, awari, pallanguli, and wari. 


End file.
